Dilema Thorston
by evlR
Summary: -¡No Astrid¡ -exclamó- aléjate de mí… antes de que nos hagamos daño –continuó ajeno a la expresión de incredulidad de su acompañante- jamás le haría esto a gallina… -terminó sujetando su cabeza teatralmente. Astrid suspiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez. -Por última vez Tuffnut ¡no me gustas¡ Ubicado en RTE 4 capítulo 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Algo está pasando**

Tenían prisa, era ahora o nunca.

Sus apresurados pasos se escuchaban inusualmente altos en el ahora tranquilo Borde del Dragón, definitivamente sus explosiones le añaden chipa a aquel desolado lugar, decidí.

Mmmm… .

¿Por qué corrían…?

¡Claro! ¡Cómo pudo olvidarlo!

Desde hace un tiempo los fantásticos gemelos Thorston -sobre todo Tuffnut- notamos un extraño comportamiento en uno de los miembros del equipo… pero, con la emoción del próximo ataque a la base de los cazadores de dragones, aquel suceso no merece mucha atención, después de todo, estamos a cargo de una parte esencial de aquel elaborado plan.

Gracias a nosotros la derrota de Viggo Grimborn sería recordada por generaciones, pero un importante suceso también va acompañado de mucha responsabilidad _… todo por culpa de Hiccup._

¿No podía dejar de ser indeciso y escoger alguna de las increíbles frases que le traían? Estaban desperdiciando mucho material ¡y él no lo apreciaba!

Pero por el bien de las futuras generaciones el increíble Tuffnut Thorston y su no tan increíble hermana Ruffnut Thorston seguirían intentando hasta encontrar una frase genial que satisfaga a ese tirano.

…

¡Esperen! ¿De qué estaba hablando…?

Mmmm…

¡Oh, sí! Después de mucha deliberación al fin hemos encontrado la frase perfecta. Es tan perfecta que asusta, no tanto como la cara de Ruffnut, pero… ustedes entienden.

De pronto tenemos ante nosotros la gran puerta de madera.

La hora de la verdad... había llegado.

-¡AJA! -irrumpí en la habitación, donde nuestro amado líder discutía tácticas con Astrid- ¡Parece que ella tiene la maza y yo tengo la garra! -continué, con mis manos siempre en movimiento, para dar énfasis- así que Viggo… - la pausa dramática es importante- se acabó el juego y ni siquiera hemos…

-TUFFNUT -gritaron

¡Imposible! ¿No les gustó…? A no ser que… ¡Por supuesto! Como no me di cuenta antes…

-Si… tienen razón, yo tendría la maza ¡no ella! es que todos saben que yo soy la maza -reí- me declaro culpable, ¡hombre maza de corazón!

Esta vez admito que fue un descuido nuestro.

–Buena charla Hiccup -me despedí.

Tiempo de volver a correr.

-En estos tiempos de guerra, las cosas son difíciles -le comenté a mi hermana.

-Cierto -concordó- pero según recuerdo aún no estamos en guerra.

-¡Muy cierto! -chocamos cascos- ahora… espera ¿no es Astrid…?

Al parecer la vikinga rubia había terminado de hablar con H.

-Mmmm -opinó sabiente Ruffnut- ¿no está algo…?

-¿Rara? -ofrecí.

-No, ella se ve...

-¿Hambrienta?

¡Crash!

-¡No! Cabeza de cordero, ¿no lo notas? Se ve feliz -hizo una pausa para que yo la observara, lo cual es difícil, ya que estaba alejándose de nosotros cada vez más.

No veía nada raro. Mi hermana suspiró.

-Se ve _feliz_ … -aún no veía lo extraño- _realmente_ feliz.

Oh…

-Pero… esto no puede ser…

Esto era imposible… ¡la razón por la que me levanto en las mañanas!

Se ha ido…

-Exacto.

-¡Pero no vimos pasar a Snotlout!

-Cierto hermano, además hubiéramos oído los gritos.

-Tampoco hay ninguna mancha de sangre -concordé- pero… si Astrid no descuartizó a nadie -espera, eso sería impresionante- ¿Por qué está feliz?

Debe ser otra cosa, algo se les estaba escapando.

¿Pero qué?

-Es preocupante -murmuró su hermana- ¡espera! -dijo de pronto- ¿no estaba Astrid actuando raro desde hace unos días?

-Cierto -dije cubriéndome los ojos con mis manos- ¡Como pudimos olvidarlo!

-Fue por culpa de Hiccup, hermano -negó con la cabeza- si ese tirano no nos hubiera puesto trabajo…

-No es momento de lamentarse -froté mi barbilla- aquí está pasando algo muy raro.

Astrid está feliz y no mutiló a nadie -Snotlout- para lograrlo.

Era raro… y cuando vi la cara de mi hermana supe que pensaba lo mismo.

 _Algo está pasando._

 **Continuará…**

Hola, no sé si logré captar a Tuffnut, pero me divertí escribiendo esto. Espero no haberme desviado mucho del carácter original.

No creo que vaya a ser una historia larga (talvez seis capítulos o cinco). Estoy escribiendo esto por diversión, obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Thorston y Thorston**

-¡Esto es indignante! Tantos años de conocernos… ¡de convivir!, todo para nada -exclamó Tuffnut dramáticamente.

-Muy cierto hermano, confiábamos en ellos para cuidarnos la espalda, pero ahora… -negó levemente con la cabeza, decepcionada.

-¡¿En que más nos mintieron?! -continuó Tuff- ¿Astrid es un nombre real?, ¡acaso los dragones son espías disfrazados! ¡Todas nuestras vidas han sido un engaño! ¿Cómo volver a confiar?

Dada la gravedad del caso, Thorston y Thorston, detectives extraordinarios tuvieron que aceptar el caso. Descubrirían su secreto así fuera lo último que hagan. Astrid no sabrá que la golpeó

-Oye Ruff… -murmuró Tuffnut sin quitar su expresión traicionada-. ¿No crees que es momento de utilizar _eso_?

-¿¡Eso!? -exclamó la joven con una estudiada expresión de alarma- ¿no estás exagerando?, _eso_ -recalcó- es artillería pesada, además, sabes que aún no está perfeccionado.

-Es necesario… nos mintieron -dijo, agitando ambos brazos- jugaron con nuestra confianza y robaron nuestra inocencia. ¿Quién será después?, ¿Hiccup? -preguntó intentando secarse sus inexistentes lágrimas, a su lado, su hermana intentaba reconfortarlo.

-Si -le dio la razón- guardar secretos en equipo no es bueno –dijo, dándole a su hermano su mejor mirada decepcionada-. ¡Podría afectar todo nuestro trabajo!, además, pued-

-¡Espera! -exclamó de pronto, interrumpiéndola-. ¿Significa que debemos rebelar todos nuestros secretos?

Ambos lo meditaron por unos segundos.

-Nah… -dijo Ruffnut despreocupadamente- tranquilo, no creo que esperen nada.

Estaba decido, por el bien su equipo llegarían al fondo de esto. Sus amigos tenían suerte de que fueran profesionales.

-Quien diría que lo utilizaríamos tan pronto -murmuró el chico distraídamente, con su mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Siii… -concordó, copiando la acción de su hermano- la guía secreta Thorston para detectives no debe ser utilizada… aún -volvió a negar con la cabeza antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa llena de malicia a su acompañante-. ¿Listo, Thorston? -preguntó la rubia mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una pequeña libreta.

-Nací listo, Thorston -su hermano correspondió con una sonrisa idéntica.

Ya era oficial, Thorston y Thorston están en el caso.

* * *

 _Primer paso: Sigue a tu objetivo, se su sombra hasta que la atrapes in fraganti o, hasta que te rompa un hueso… lo que ocurra primero._

 _Recuerda: primero tienes que encontrar a tu presa._

Encontrar a su objetivo fue sorprendentemente fácil. Astrid parecía estar concentrada en un viejo y aburrido pergamino.

¡Era perfecto!, nadie era más sigiloso que ellos, pero, nada de eso importaba… el objetivo permanecía inmóvil. Era muy aburrido.

-No se mueve -murmuró Tuff después de un tiempo- ¡Por qué!, mis piernas n-

-Shhh… -lo cortó su hermana- idiota, ¡quieres que nos oiga! –susurró.

-Pero tú…

¡Crash!

-No hay tiempo -habló antes de que su hermano intentara vengarse- se está moviendo -continuó, mientras apuntaba hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Astrid.

Rápidamente, Tuffnut dirigió su mirada al punto que señalaba su querida hermana y comprobó que, efectivamente, el objetivo al fin estaba en movimiento.

 _No hay que olvidar que seguir a un objetivo siempre es un reto; el saber que si te descubre podrías terminar con una impresionante cicatriz… ¡Es todo un arte!_

Tampoco hay que olvidar que, en un estado natural, Astrid podría ser muy temperamental, pero ahora… era completamente impredecible.

Agregarían la nota más tarde.

Astrid se movía rápidamente, con una suave sonrisa en rostro, como recordando algo agradable, pero de alguna manera era diferente ¿quizás una broma privada?

"Sospechoso" era todo lo que Ruffnut podía pensar. Miró a su hermano y asintieron. Definitivamente tiene algo que esconder, concluyeron.

-Miren cabezas de cordero, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Así que dejen de hacer tonterías y empiecen a trabajar o si no… -terminó mostrando amenazadoramente su hacha.

"¡Es tan cruel!" pensó Tuffnut, pero, todo era soportable ante la idea de continuar viviendo en tinieblas, siempre con dudas, dominados por el miedo de ser traicionados por los extraños con los que han convivido por años.

¡Continuarían con la investigación o dejarían de ser los mejores detectives que Berk jamás podrá ofrecer!

-Se los diré por última vez… ¡Dejen de seguirme o limpiaran los establos por una semana!

Segundos después, las amenazas gritadas por la sospechosa lograron penetrar sus cerebros, hasta entonces, llenos de duda y traición. Con idénticas expresiones de horror entendieron las horribles consecuencias de sus heroicos actos.

¡¿Limpiar?! ¡¿Ellos?!

¡¿Valía la pena tal suplicio?!

Se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron.

No hacía falta hablarlo, sabían que ambos pensaban lo mismo:

"¡ABORTAR!, ¡ABORTAR!"

 _Saber cuándo abandonar puede ser la diferencia entre la derrota o la dulce victoria._

 _¡Huye hoy, pelea mañana!_

 _LECCIÓN 1: Aprobada_

* * *

 _Segundo paso: Observación, recuerda, los detalles son importantes._

 _Y pase lo que pase… ¡Concéntrate!_

Puede que seguir a Hofferson no sea más una opción, así que… ¡llegó la hora de analizar las pistas recolectadas!

Astrid actuaba diferente, no lo suficiente para llamar la atención inmediatamente, eran pequeños detalles, cosas que podías pasar por alto si no prestas la suficiente atención.

-Astrid sonríe más -Ruff comentó distraídamente- y aparentemente sin implicar ningún acto de violencia.

Su hermano asintió, recordando de pronto la expresión de la chica, tan diferente a su -casi- habitual ceño fruncido.

-Todo parece tan claro ahora… -murmuró intentando recordar más detalles.

 _Identifica el problema_

-Por supuesto hermano -concordó-, Astrid parece estar envuelta en un estado de gozo y de felicidad francamente alarmante -para ella, porque es _Astrid_ -. ¿Y has visto sus ojos? -se estremeció-. Es aterrador.

-¿No estará enferma?

-No lo creo.

-Y qué hay de esa nueva actitud… -continuó Tuffnut- es un poco más… positiva, casi… ¿feliz? Todo esto es muy extraño, Thorston.

-¿Quizás un golpe en la cabeza? -teorizó la rubia.

Pensaron en esa posibilidad, pero la desecharon de inmediato.

Astrid no era torpe y definitivamente sabrían si perdió alguna pelea.

-Eso no nos dice nada, ¿algún detalle que estemos olvidando?

-No lo creo…

 _Considera las diferentes opciones, recuerda: la lógica no siempre funciona._

-Será la falta de sueño -murmuró Tuff- H nos ha estado exigiendo mucho y la mayoría de los síntomas coinciden.

-Puede ser… pero, el exceso de trabajo solo la hace más irritable. No es la primera vez que a Hiccup se le sube el poder a la cabeza.

-¡Cierto! -exclamó- pero entonces, ¡cómo pudo cambiar tanto!

-No lo sé -dijo Ruffnut con un tono nostálgico-. Parece que solo era ayer que pasaba las tardes destruyendo objetivos o amenazando a Snotlout… ¡Ahora solo suspira y sonríe como una adolescente enamorada!

Se congelaron por unos segundos… ¿Podría ser esa la respuesta que tan desesperadamente estaban buscando?

¿Amor? ¿Era posible?

Revisaron su guía en busca de un consejo útil.

 _Y no olvides… la infalible y legendaria lógica Thorston_

¿Enamorada? ¿Podría ser?

Nada estaba claro, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que Astrid estaba actuando muy raro como para ignorarlo... y tenían hasta la tarde para averiguar exactamente qué estaba pasando.

 _LECCIÓN 2: Procesando…_

 **Continuará…**

Lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero pasaron muchas cosas y luego una personita me mantuvo ocupada por las tardes.

El capítulo está muy apresurado, pero tenía que publicar algo, disculpen si encuentran muchos errores.

 **Fantasy Branca Snow** **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y el sumary va a constar en un capítulo, empecé esta idea a partir de esa escena. Gracias por comentar y disculpa el retraso.

 **chimuelo1315:** Procuraré no retrasarme. Gracias por comentar y disculpa el retraso.

 **Guest:** Lo haré lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias por comentar y disculpa el retraso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Sospechosos**

Astrid estaba enamorada.

Naturalmente, después de una revelación tan grande cómo esa es imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Astrid. Enamorada.

Dos palabras que no pensaron algún día usarlas en la misma oración.

¿Por qué no podía ser algo sencillo?

Algo como… Astrid. Hacha… o Astrid. Sangre... o Astrid. Dolor… ¡Todo sería perfectamente lógico entonces!

Era una situación tan extraña y difícil de concebir, pero a la vez pero tan simple que tuvieron que aceptarlo: Astrid estaba enamorada.

La pregunta ahora era: ¿De quién?

 _Tercer Paso: Identifica sospechosos, recuerda, muchos pueden estar bajo sospecha, pero solo uno será el culpable (la mayoría de las veces)._

-Sospechosos… -murmuró Tuffnut pensativamente.

-¿Quizá Hiccup? -sugirió Ruffnut.

Entonces pensaron en su querido Líder, con sus ceños fruncidos, sus quejas y reclamos, sin olvidar su enferma obsesión con el trabajo… y entonces tuvieron que detenerse, no había forma de que eso le resultara atractivo a nadie.

Mucho menos ahora que todo lo que puede pensar es en Viggo y en estrategias para destruirlo. Se estremecieron con disgusto, fueron tontos por considerarlo.

-Nah -terminó por decir tuff, agitando la mano para quitarle importancia -. ¿Alguna otra opción, querida hermana?

-Si no es Hiccup -comenzó su hermana, con aire presuntuoso- eso significa que cualquiera aquí puede ser el afortunado.

Era una revelación un poco desconcertante, pero parecía ser la única opción.

Sin embargo, la pregunta sigue siendo la misma: ¿Cuál es la identidad del misterioso enamorado?

-Siempre pensé que le gustaba Hiccup -dijo Tuffnut después de algunos minutos de silencio incómodo.

-Yo también hermano… yo también…

-¡Cómo pudo hacerle esto! ¡Esa… esa… esa traidora!

-Supongo que no podemos culparla, la obsesión de Hiccup por Viggo Grimborn y sus cazadores de dragones finalmente fue demasiado para ella.

-Tienes razón -murmuró Tuffnut, de repente muy horrorizado- ¡cómo no nos dimos cuenta! …los silencios incómodos… el exceso de trabajo… ¡Cada vez que los veo están trabajando en estrategias! ¡Dónde quedó el romance! ¡La ilusión! -parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar- ¡¿Cómo se extinguió la llama antes de arder?!

-Y finalmente todo se acaba -suspiró su hermana, viéndose igual de afectado que su gemelo- es triste pensar en lo que pudo ser y ahora jamás veremos.

-Es en verdad una lástima, hermana -dijo Tuff con tristeza-. Después de todo este tiempo, siempre pensé que el Hiccstrid finalmente sería algo real.

-Si…

-Entonces… ¿Quieres saber quién es?

-A veces siento que me lees la mente –dijo Tuff, su boca ampliándose con una sonrisa maniática.

-¡Duhhh! Somos gemelos.

-¡Tan cierto!, ¿con quién deberíamos empezar? -dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

Una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano empezó a formase en la cara de Ruffnut.

Ambos sabían la respuesta.

* * *

 _Analiza la situación adecuadamente y elabora una táctica de acuerdo a ella._

 _Recuerda, siempre ten un plan de reserva._

* * *

 **Snotlout.**

Táctica escogida: Número 5… o 6 ¡A quien le preocupan los números!

-¡Snotlout, querido amigo!

-No.

Los Thorston detuvieron su andar, conmocionados.

-¡No! -exclamaron- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Después de todo lo que h-

-Precisamente por eso -los cortó- no voy a involucrarme en ninguno de sus planes. Ahora cabezas de cordero, déjenme en paz, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Ni siquiera si es información importante sobre Astrid -comentó Ruff con aire despreocupado.

Snot se burló.

-Buen intento, pero ya he superado a Astrid.

-¿Y si es ella la que parece interesada?

El fornido vikingo les dio una mirada interesada.

Los gemelos sonrieron, solo faltaba un poco más…

-Si… -continuó el rubio- hubieras visto lo triste que se veía cuando empezaste a perseguir a Heather -al ver al moreno a punto de replicar, continuó- si, si, yo sé que se veía muy aliviada y divertida, pero créeme, era una máscara para esconder el dolor. Yo conozco a las mujeres, se como piensan -Snot enarcó una ceja-. Lo sé es difícil de creer -comentó, como si estuviera acostumbrado a explicarlo- pero este engendro con cara de troll -dijo señalando a su hermana- es una chica.

Obviamente, Ruffnut lo golpeó. Duro.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que tratar de convencerlo por más tiempo. Astrid pasó cerca de ellos, aún muy concentrada en sus pergaminos -estar tanto tiempo con Hiccup tenía consecuencias- y Snotlout inmediatamente comenzó a seguirla, ignorándolos.

-¡Que grosero! -exclamó Ruff- ignorarnos después de la valiosa información que le brindamos.

-¿No era falsa? -Tuff se encontraba francamente confundido.

-¡Pero él no lo sabe! -volvió a exclamar, aún muy alterada. Vio a su hermano meditarlo por unos segundos.

-Definitivamente no tiene modales -concordó-. ¡Su madre estaría tan avergonzada!

Su hermana asintió firmemente, antes de volver a centrar su atención en el moreno.

Suspiraron con satisfacción mientras observaban a su compañero partir a una posible muerte… a menos que sea el indicado y en su lugar logre seducir a Astrid.

O una variante. Lo que consiga Snotlout.

No son nada exigentes.

Si no funciona, no importa, de todas formas obtendrán un buen entretenimiento.

Después de todo, los gritos de Snotlout siempre son bien recibidos.

Segundos más tarde, escucharon el fuerte grito de guerra de Astrid, seguido por uno de dolor.

Poco después, vieron al joven Jorgenson correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras gritaba unas cuantas disculpas a una muy furiosa -y armada- Astrid.

Snotlout ya era hombre muerto. Ellos se encargarían de que tuviera un funeral… apropiado.

 _Los daños colaterales son inevitables, y siendo estos por la búsqueda de la verdad, son un sacrificio mínimo._

 _Sospechoso 1: Inocente (en condiciones críticas, pero libre de toda sospecha)._

* * *

 **Fishlegs.**

Táctica escogida: Número 11, ¡no! 22. ¿Quién sabe?

¡Oh, Fishlegs!

El ingenuo y tímido Fishlegs…

Sería tan fácil…

Buscaron a su próxima víctima… -alias, sospechoso- y lo encontraron cerca de su cabaña, acariciando a Meatlug, de nuevo.

Sonrieron, era hora del show.

-¡Puedes creerlo! -exclamó Tuff, tratando de parecer enojado, asegurándose de captar la atención de su objetivo- solo porque _no_ somos responsables -terminó, haciendo comillas con sus dedos- ¡Astrid será quien obtenga todos los detalles jugosos!

Observaron cómo sus caricias se hacían más lentas. Perfecto, los estaba escuchando.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Ruffnut, totalmente indignada- si no hubiéramos interrumpido en el momento justo, ¡jamás nos habríamos enterado! ¡Y aquel tirano está _demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo con nosotros!_ -dijo tratando de dar a su voz un tono nasal, característico de su líder- Apuesto a que solo le ha dicho a Astrid.

-Sí… -miró brevemente a Fishlegs, quien ya había detenido sus anteriores acciones, escuchando su conversación atentamente, y al verse atrapado, nerviosamente trató de volver a acariciar a su dragona, enviándoles miradas de vez en cuando-. Te imaginas todo lo que podríamos hacer con ese nuevo dragón –su voz adquirió un aire soñador- te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer con él, incluso podríamos nombrarlo, descubrir todos sus secretos, ¡la destrucción que podríamos hacer!

-Incluso si quisiera, Hiccup está demasiado ocupado para darnos más información –Ruffnut suspiró tristemente- apuesto a que Astrid es la única que sabe sobre esta _nueva especie de dragón_ en toda la _isla_.

-¿Deberíamos preguntarle?

-Tal vez, hermano, talvez…

Empezaron a movilizarse. La semilla estaba plantada. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escucharon un agudo grito de terror.

Sonrieron de nuevo. Al parecer, Fishlegs es inocente.

 _Sospechoso 2: Inocente (uno muy cobarde)._

* * *

 **Gallina.**

Táctica escogida: El tradicional interrogatorio.

-¿Estás seguro, hermano? Yo puedo ser el policía malo esta vez…

-¡No! Esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Trabajo es trabajo.

Nada de favoritismo.

Dos minutos después...

-¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaaaa! Poooorrrqueeee…

A su lado su hermana suspiró, por esta vez, no intervendría.

-coc co coc.

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!

-cococÓOOO-cococÓOOO.

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencita! -exclamó firmemente, antes de volver a su triste fachada-, acordamos que hablaríamos sobre estas cosas…

-co co co coc cocorocó.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –ahora parecía conmovido.

-coc coc co.

-Yo también lo siento -corrió a abrazar al ave- no sé como pude dudar de ti.

\- cocorocó coc co coc co.

-Si, yo sé que no te acercarías a la dueña de una adoradora del pollo asado.

-cococ coc co.

-¡Yo también te quiero!

 _Sospechoso 3: Indiscutiblemente inocente._

"Pero si no es gallina… ¿Quién es?" pensó Tuff, aun sosteniendo a su mascota.

Su mirada barrió la habitación, hasta encontrase con la figura de su hermana, casualmente apoyada contra la puerta de la cabaña, observando atentamente su interacción con gallina.

Se congeló.

"No puede ser…"

* * *

 **Ruffnut.**

-¿Ruffnut Eugene Thorston? ¿Fuiste tú todo el tiempo?

Su hermana lo miró inexpresivamente.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi propia hermana! –dramáticamente, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo- ¡A donde ha ido a parar el mundo! –la miró a los ojos, antes de recorrer los pasos que los separaban y sostener los hombros de su hermana con ambas manos, sacudiéndola fuertemente-. ¡¿En que más me has mentido?! ¡¿Responde?! –se tranquilizó un poco-, o ya ni siquiera puedes verme a los o-

Ruff ya no lo resistió. Lo golpeó lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió.

Su querida hermana no contestó.

¡Crash! ¡Crac!

-¡AY!

-¿Suficiente? -Ruff respiraba agitadamente-. No sé que bicho te picó, pero escúchame bien, cabeza de carnero: No. Fui. YO.

Su hermano la miró asombrado.

Si no es Ruff el único que queda es…

 _Sospechoso 4: Inocente (según su propio veredicto)._

* * *

 **Tuffnut.**

Se miraron a los ojos, la hora de la verdad, había llegado.

Por default habían encontrado al culpable.

-¿Tuffnut Laverne Thorston? ¿Fuiste tú todo el tiempo? -preguntó lo más seriamente que pudo, repitiendo la pregunta anteriormente planteada por el ahora presunto culpable.

 _Recuerda: Desconfía hasta de tu propia sombra. Todo el mundo es culpable, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

 _El enemigo puede estar en cualquier sitio, a veces, más cerca de lo que te imaginas._

 _Sospechoso 5: Culpable (por default, pero culpable)._

 _LECCIÓN 3: Duramente aprendida._

 **Continuará…**

Y… ¡los gemelos vuelven a atacar!

Espero que les haya divertido el capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Estoy tratando de adaptarme para poder actualizar más a menudo (y hacer capítulos mas largos).

De nuevo, disculpen si encuentran muchos errores. Si me los señalan, los corregiré de inmediato.

Ahora, los comentarios:

 **chimuelo1315:** Lo sé, pero créeme, Astrid aún no ha visto nada. Gracias por comentar.

 **lady-werempire** : Me alegro que te haya divertido y espero que después de esto sigas pensando lo mismo. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
